It's the Holidays, Total Drama!
by Empire-of-the-East
Summary: A series of family friendly one-shots featuring everyone's favourite reality TV stars, the cast of Total Drama! None of the chapters are actually connected with each other, but all of them have a Christmas or Holiday theme!
1. Mike & Cody

The holiday season, especially the one nearly coinciding with winter time, is a time of year filled with both stress and joy alike for nearly everyone who takes the time to celebrate it. Mike Pellino was no exception to that, either. Especially with the stressful part of the equation. Even when sitting on a chair in the warmth of his living room - wearing his seasonal sweater and everything even - he could not keep himself from relentlessly tapping his fingers and feet as his mind could not get numerous stressful thoughts out of itself.

His brown eyes turned to the window behind him, away from the room's television screen - which was playing traditional christmas specials. All he could see besides the spiky dark hair of his reflection was a combination of the white snow which looked almost blue in the moon's light, the yellow lights of other people's homes, and the vague shapes of said buildings in the darkness of the late night.

All he could do is take a deep breath.

After about a minute of that, he turned his attention to the christmas tree in the room - it was green, naturally, but mostly decorated with lights, ribbons, bows, balls, and even a star on top so it was truly a spectacle of colour. It would look out of place in the room if it were any other time of year, but here it fit right in. Right beside it were the stockings of the house, one for himself, and another for the person whom he lived with. They only had each other, so there were no other stockings.

He tried to smile, but he couldn't shake the nervousness from his mood.

The thought of the other person in the house with him did, however, make him finally let out:

"H-h-hey!" he tried to exclaim loud enough to be heard, "Is it ready yet?"

"Don't worry!" another voice called from beyond an archway into the kitchen and dining room area, "It'll just be a few more seconds!"

"A-alright."

Mike took another deep breath and tried his best to relax at that point. He closed his eyes and tried to think of thoughts that relaxed him.

 _Being warm._

 _Resting his head on a pillow._

 _Doing his hobbies._

 _Sleeping in his bed under the cover of blankets and bedsheets._

 _Being with the one he loved._

Then, he felt a good bit of weight hop onto his lap along with the sound of someone getting on top of it and the feeling of a single arm going to rest it's hand onto his back. Coupled with the smell of warm liquid chocolate, he finally relaxed as he opened his eyes and gazed right into both the eyes and face of his companion:

Cody Emment Jameson Anderson.

His skin just as young as Mike's own, except much less of a 'crispy' shade more of a 'vanilla' one. His eyes teal blue like a beautiful ocean, his hair short and of a chestnut brown colour, and his body just as thin and slender though not as well toned in the muscle department - though he had potential. His face looked at Mike's with a warm smile, his right hand resting on Mike's back while the left held a cup of homemade hot cocoa topped with cream. A second cup was resting on an end table beside the chair.

That cup was Mike's, and he had one of his hands pick it up while the other returned the favor to Cody's back. Cody did not take long, however, to notice Mike shaking. After taking a sip of his cocoa, he looked to Mike concerned:

"Mike….what's wrong?"

"Wha-what? Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why would you think something's wrong?"

"Well first of all, you're all all shaking and jittering. What's up?"

"Nothing!"

"Mike…"

Mike sighed. He put down the cup of hot cocoa so it wouldn't spill, though he tried to take a sip first, and then he told Cody in a more quieted tone of voice:

"It's just, well, Christmas hasn't always been a very, you know, happy time for me."

"Oh"

As Cody came to the realization of what Mike was talking about, Mike himself looked down and closed his eyes, sighing himself as the memories of past Christmases were flowing through his brain and were all he could think about. All that need be said about it was that his parents were not on the nice list, so to speak.

"Mike" Cody said in a more serious tone of voice, "You don't need to worry about it anymore, that's all in the past, even if the memories still hurt you. You shouldn't let 'em get ya down!"

"But still...Christmas is supposed to be a time where you spend time with the people you care about the most, like your family...but..."

"But you have me! The Codester! Your Codester! Doesn't that make ya happy?"

"..."

"Mike!"

"Yes! Of course it makes me happy!"

"Then what was that pause for?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

Mike sighed a little and explained:

"It's just…...I'm afraid of losing you…...and...what little of a family I actually even have left. I don't want to say the wrong thing and be alone forever."

"You know you're not alone...you have me! Always!"

"..."

"Mike!"

"Ah!"

"What's with you now?"

"I'm sorry! It's just…."

"Just what? Mike, you know you can tell me, baby. You can tell me if something's bothering you."

"Thanks..."

"So, you gonna tell me what's up?"

"It's just that….I remember when I….kind of...well….lit the Christmas Tree on fire when I was little….and….my parents….they…..were mad about it."

"Were you, you, or were you, Mal?"

"No...I swear! AAah!"

"Sssh, sssh! Calm down! Calm down!" Cody set his mug down on the table, grabbing both of Mike's shoulders and pulling him in close for a deep, loving hug. Mike, however, did not respond. Technically he did, though he only did so in a much colder, almost wicked sounding tone of voice as his personality shifted and contorted to match:

"I hate my 'old man'" this voice, the voice of the Malevolent One known as 'Mal', his hair changing accordingly to have one lock over his left eye, "I hate him more than you could ever imagine."

Then, Mal began gripping tightly onto Cody's back as he knew Cody was hearing every single word he was saying:

"I promised myself that I would be the downfall of him and his fucking slut of a wife. And I promise you that if you ever even think of betraying me, you will suffer."

"I'll never do that, Mal!" Cody assured him, trying his best to hide any sign of fear in his voice, though Mal smirked as he said:

"You're afraid of me. I can practically smell it on you."

"Well, yeah...you're kind of scary...", but then Cody quickly said, "But I still love you, just like I love Mike. I know at the end of the day you and Mike are the same person, I could never betray Mike. Not for anything in the world, no matter how evil you are….I can grow to like evil just as much as I like Mike's sweetness."

"...I'm not that bad, I can be quite loving...in a 'chained against the wall' kind of way..."

Then Mal bit down on Cody's ear, making the boy squeal out in response to it. The sound of his squeal made Mal chuckle.

"Your squealing is adorable. I want more of it already."

"Well you have to wait until nighttime, baby..."

"Make me."

Then Cody decided to look at Mal, those dark circles under his eyes, his sinister smirk, his one visible eye. Yet, he was still just as good looking as Mike was to him. It didn't change his decision to lean in and kiss the lips of the boy though, catching even Mal off guard. Even making him blush. Cody kissed his lips with enough passion and love to make Mal drop his sinister demeanor in favor of a more kind and loving one, in fact feeling his lips and tongue on Cody's own made his mind revert back to Mike's control, with Mike opening his eyes only to be gazing right into Cody's teal 'ocean' eyes, their lips still locked.

"Thank you, Cody..." Mike said warmly, parting his lips with Cody's.

"And I mean it, Mike. No matter who's in control, I'll always love you. All of you."

"...you mean it?"

"Yes. I mean it."

"Thank you..." and with that, the two shared a peck on the lips, a few seconds but still just as loving as their prior kiss.

"No problem! Now come on, your hot cocoa's gonna be turning cold now!"

"AAh! Sorry!"

"Hahaha!"

And with one more peck and a cuddle, the two took their hot cocoa in hand and took turns sipping from the mugs, kissing and cuddling, and watching television while they were warming each other up. Not just with each other, but also with love. Mike's fears and anxieties were now gone, he knew Cody was loyal. He knew Cody would never hurt him. He knew that Cody would no absolute nothing, but love him.

They had a very Merry Christmas to look forward to.


	2. Dave & Cody

His name was Dave Chopra, and he was not a very happy person.

He was a cold person, though to be fair that is mostly because he was purposely lying in the snow of Canada's cruel winter as if he were making a snow angel, but frozen. Looking up at the gray, snowing sky. A look of misery plastered on his face. His skin was still of a 'crispy' tan and his short black hair still in his fashion. His body still slender, scrawny and very much like that of a typical 'twink'. However it was clad in appropriate winter clothing. His face however, was lonely and sad. His dark eyes fit the mood as they only gazed up where the son would normally be and at the sky sending snow down on him and the ground around him and his home.

He had no intention of going inside.

His intention was to say there until he froze.

He didn't want to be on this planet anymore, not after what he went through. He just could no longer bare the pain, the sorrow, the humiliation, the everything. He wanted the pain of life and his history to go away forever. He wanted it to stop.

All he wanted, was for it to stop.

The boy, who was of Indian descent, closed his eyes for a moment; wanting to feel the snowflakes falling on his face, perhaps even eventually smother him if he waited long enough.

"Hey, you okay there?"

That voice wasn't his. It made him open his eyes for the reason of investigation: first thing he saw was a pair of worried teal eyes; Once Dave took the time to focus and see ateen around his age; with brown hair and a small tooth gap; wearing winter clothes mostly cream colored. Then, Dave thought about the words he said. Dave chose not to respond and attempted to close his eyes and return to his misery, but after a few mere seconds the mysterious brunet boy asked again:

"Are you okay there?"

"Go away" was all Dave said, not opening his eyes to look back at the fellow boy.

"I'm not going away until you tell me if you're OK or not."

"Why not?"

"Because I can see that you are miserable, and I don't like seeing that."

"You don't even know me so why should you care?"

"It's the Christmas season, I'm trying to help my fellow man!"

"Hmph. I hate Christmas. It's just another day for everyone to make me be miserable."

Cody folded his arms, took a deep breath and told Dave…

"OK, Scrooge; I'll leave you to count your money."

"Bah Humbug."

That earned a small chuckle from the brunet, Dave though couldn't get a grasp on why the boy wasn't just leaving.

"Come on...I'll get you out of there, 'cause I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?"

"Not really planning on it."

"*sigh* fine…" and Dave took the brunet's hand and the brunet pulls him out of the snow, as Dave was now being held by the wrist, lifted up onto his feet so that his shoes now more properly dug into the snow.

"I'm Cody, by the way." the brunet introduced himself. Dave just huffed in response to this, sighing grumpily as he mouthed out his name:

"Dave."

"Nice to meet you, Dave...so..where do you wanna go now?"

"Nowhere, really."

"Well, that's not really specific…" then Cody snapped his fingers and said: "I know, we can go to the ice rink!"

"Why?"

"I think it'll be fun!"

"There is no such thing as fun in life."

"It will be if you stop being such a grump about it!"

"Can you stop being so freaking peppy?"

"Can you just come to to the ice rink with me?"

"Why do you care so much? You don't even know me and you want to spend time with me? What, are you some kind of stalker or something?"

"Nope! Just a friend doing a good deed!"

"Why?"

"Don't question it, right now; we're going to the ice rink!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU STOP BEING SO PEPPY!?"

And so, after walking for a while the two arrived to the ice rink: Dave let out a sigh as he all but had no choice but to follow Cody - the other boy dragging him by the wrist practically. Even when inside the warmer building though, Dave still kept a grumpy look to himself even in the face of happy go-lucky families and couples having a good time. Even with vaguely Christmas or Winter themed music playing throughout the building. It was as if nothing could make him happy.

"All right, we're here...can we go home now?" Dave asked, still very clearly wanting to go home.

"We just got here!" Cody protested back, "We should stay for at least a little while!"

"...OK, let's go get some ice skates and get this over with…"

"That's better!"

And so Cody paid for the rental ice skates; he put his own skates himself, and helped Dave to put them.

"Don't worry, once we're on the ice...I'll help you to skate, unless you've skated before." Cody assured to the grumpy Dave. It only made him fold his arms and grumpily sigh.

"Can I ask you a question: Why are you so grumpy about Christmas?"

"Because I was dumped on international television, abandoned by everyone who I thought was my friend, was denied my revenge, and was abandoned on an island with my own family not even trying to pay for me to come back.I had to rely on a passing by fishing boat."

"And what happened after that?"

"Misery. I was in complete and total misery and I hate my own entire family."

"But Christmas is about being together with friends and family, I'm sure there's one or two relatives that care about you."

"If they don't wanna pay to help me get off an island, they don't love me. None of them. Nobody loves me. None of them. All I wanted was to be a clean, normal person. Now I'm just a crazy freak who nobody loves."

"Well, that's….rough, buddy..and kind of familiar too."

"What do you mean by familiar?"

"Well...all done…" with that said, Dave's skates were set and Cody held Dave's hands so that the two could enter the rink itself. Dave didn't object to the hand holding, but he took offense to one thing:

"That didn't answer my question!"

"I can tell you later, for now: I just want to skate with you."

"Why?"

"Just skate with me!" and Cody seemed to wanted to put his trouble aside so he can have a good time, Dave still sighed, but the next thing he said was a simple, plain:

"Fine."

And Cody finally managed to get Dave out with him onto the ice of the rink, skating right alongside him. Though he still hadn't made Dave smile yet. But Cody was persistent on making him smile, even if Dave didn't understand why. For that matter, it seemed as though even Cody didn't fully understand why he wanted Dave to smile so much.

"Woaaaah…" Dave said, feeling unsure if he's balanced enough, Cody chuckled at seeing him stumble and struggle, and to be fair he himself wasn't the greatest at skating either; he just knew the basics.

"C'mon, you can get the hang of it, like me!"

"Easy for you to say, I don't see you doing anything fancy!"

"Oh, you wanna see fancy tricks, huh?" and Cody decided to try and impress his new friend: he attempted to do a fancy twirl on the tip of his feet, though naturally he ended up falling onto his ass on the first attempt.

"Cody!" Dave tried to go where Cody was, though once he did, Cody stopped him with a hand:

"Hold it! I got this! Just gimme a second shot!"

Dave just shrugged and let him get his 'second shot', though Cody yet again fell, this time he just outright 'faceplanted'.

"Cody!"

"I'm fine! Third time's the charm!" and Cody tried once more, only to struggle, stumble and this time end up doing an accidental split right on the ice, much to his discomfort and making his face contort to being highly squeaky, "Fourth…..time."

"Oh no...we're getting you some time out from the ice!" Dave said in a protective manner, but Cody whined:

"I don't need to be coddled like a baby!" he groaned while holding his crotch protectively, "I'm done with that!"

"Fine then, you can stay here, breaking your face multiple times, just to fail to impress me...I'm going for some hot cocoa." and Dave skates off, albeit slowly.

"Wait, Dave! Wait for me!" Cody pleaded as Dave, kept skating away.

Later on, Dave was on a table with a mug of hot cocoa and marshmallows on his hand as he kept muttering to himself:

"Stupid Cody, he just want to waste my time, trying to look all cool while he's so lame….and yet..he was trying...and it looked very charming when he tried to impress me...What am I saying!? I barely know the guy!...but...he seems so nice and understanding...NO! That's how they start; first they act all kind and stuff and the moment you need them the most they betray you!...but I don't Cody would do that….AAAAAAAAH! I don't know what to feel about him!"

Then, he heard a now familiar voice:

"Dave! Dave, there you are!"

"AAAAAH!" Dave startles and sees Cody, with a mug with hot cocoa and marshmallows too; and smiling.

"You...you heard me?" Dave asked:

"Heard what?"

"...nevermind, have a seat."

"Alrighty!" Cody sits as the two decided to have a conversation.

"I still can't get that phrase you said out of my head…"

"What phrase?"

"When I told you about my problems, you said they felt familiar..."

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean?"

"Well, l was dumped too on national television: her name was Gwen…."

"Gwen?"

Cody starts to explain his story:

"Basically, I was on this show called Total Drama, and all I wanted was for this hot babe named Gwen to be my girl, but she liked another guy…..and then she dumped him….and then she decided wanted some freakin' asshole instead. And now me and her are just friends, but I never got the girl, and she dumped me each time on television too…...but I never gave up!"

"...you should have given up on the first try."

"Well, I didn't…...but, I did decide it was best to just give up after season three….it was clear she didn't want a nice guy like me."

"No one likes the nice guys…"

"Tell me about it…..except crazy stalker girls."

"...you think we can have another cocoa?"

"Sure."

And after another mugs of cocoa, the talk was more lively, even resulting in Dave revealing something that very much surprised Cody:

"No way, you were on Total Drama too!?" Cody asked surprised

"Yep, and it was one of the worst experiences of my life!" Dave replied

"Tell me about it!"

"I never wanna sign up for another season of that show again! Getting chased around and attacked by a robotic bear is not fun! Especially for the entertainment of random couch potato losers who enjoy other people's pain! MY pain!"

"I'm with you, brother! I was mauled by a bear too..and trust me...it's not pretty."

"You...were?"

"Oh yes...I still have some stitches here and there."

"Yikes."

After some more cups of cocoa…

"And that's not the worst part, my birthday is on April 1st"

"Get out!"

"It's true!"

"What's it like?"

"Terrible! Everyone thinks is a really bad joke." and then Cody sighed, "Even my own folks…...it's bad enough they hardly spend time with me as is, but to have them forget when my mom gave birth to me….it gets to me sometimes."

"...and I thought I got it hard."

"Heh"

After more cups of cocoa; the two were laughing in each other's company, making jest out of their bad experiences, good experiences, each other, and really just finally having a good time. Most of all though, Cody had finally gotten Dave to smile.

"You know...now that I get to know, I see that you're really a nice guy." Dave complimented "Thanks for making my day...even if I didn't wanted to in the first place."

"Hahaha, no prob!"

"...heh...sorry if I acted so grumpy."

"It's fine, I know how people like that are, haha."

"Heheheh….I wish I could spend more time with you."

"Me too...hey...do you have a place to stay the night?"

"I do….but it's with my family….I want a break from them."

"Well, why don't you stay in my place tonight?"

"I'd love to!"

"Hehehe...you won't regret it."

"Heheheh"

After paying, the two head out from the ice rink to Cody's house, which was in the neighborhood funny enough - albeit on a different suburban street than Dave's. Still though, it was within walking distance. When they got there, it was your average looking suburban home, with two-stories. Currently of course decorated in christmas lights and appropriate decorations.

"Nice pad you have, Cody." Dave complimented

"Thanks…" then, the two step into the main entrance, but then Dave notices something hanging from the top of the entrance: a mistletoe. A deep, tomato red blush appeared on his face. "Not again" was all he could think of.

"Well...hehe...sorry, I put them in case I got home with a cutie on my side." Cody said blushing "But...you think...I can give you just a peck...in a friendly manner...heheh."

"You...would..do even that...for a guy? Um, your mouth is clean, right?"

"Always have a mint spray, just in case….and yeah, it's just one friendly kiss, nothing's gonna change or anything."

"But….guys don't normally, do that? Do they?"

"Well, the straight ones anyway, with the exception of the occasional experiment."

"Well, what if….what if things do change?"

"Only one way to find out."

Dave gulped, but he wasn't afraid, he knew that it was gonna be just a friendly pecker, and nothing else. He presented his cheek for Cody to kiss it, but nervously bit his lip while the waiting began.

"I'm ready."

"Here I go."

And Cody went in for the kiss, planting his lips right on Dave's cheek, and despite what he said earlier Dave could swear he felt more than just friendship on the moment that Cody's lips touched his skin. It was the usual feeling when someone...was in love.

Once Cody left Dave's cheek, he asked:

"Well, what do you think?"

"I….I….."

"Yes?"

"I want another kiss…but I'll give it to you."

"Wha-what?" Cody was a taken aback by this, now it seemed like it was his turn to blush.

"Please…"

"...OK, but just a peck." Cody positioned his cheek for Dave's kiss, but Dave; taking a deep breath, he went to kiss Cody on the lips - much to Cody's surprise as he had been expecting it on the cheeks, so his eyes sure widened when Dave grabbed his head and turned him to be properly face-to-face.

This kiss made the two feel something odd: it felt as if sparks were flying. It was enough to actually make them break the 'just a peck' rule, even. Dave actually embraced Cody in a hug, his hands going to the boy's waist as he kept his lips locked on Cody's for a solid minute without once breaking position. Cody returned the favor, after the shock wore off.

"I..I'm sorry, did I rushed?" Dave asked once the two broke for air, though he gasped when the reality of what he did hit him. "I don't know what came over me! I, I didn't think...I would….I'm so sorry!" but Cody quickly covered Dave's lips with a single finger.

"Hush" he said, "Let's just go inside, it's warm in there. And I didn't mind your idea of a 'peck'."

Dave nodded as Cody opened the door, but before the two can enter, Dave asked…

"Cody...you think...I could spend the next christmas with you?"

"I think so, definitely!"

"...and the rest of the year?"

"Heh, are you trying to ask me to be your boyfriend or something?"

"...I dunno, I just don't want you to leave me."

"I don't think I will." and Dave, with a trusting smile takes Cody's hand and enters Cody's house.

That was the first christmas both Cody and Dave spent together, and it wasn't gonna be the last one; as Cody and Dave now want to spend the 365 days of the year...together.


End file.
